1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resealable sack or bag, which is made of a collapsed, thermoplastic tubular film segment, which is provided preferably with side folds, by affixing head and foot welds and is provided on at least its head side with corner-partitioning corner welds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such sacks or bags exist; and hence there is no need to describe them in detail. If the sacks or bags have been made from tubular segments provided with side folds, they assume an essentially square shape after they have been filled. Such sacks or bags are often used to package and store bulk materials, of which only a partial quantity is removed after the sack has been opened so that there is the problem of resealing the sacks or bags until the next partial quantity is removed.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a sack or bag of the class described in the introductory part that is economical to produce and can be resealed in an easy to handle manner once the bag or sack has been opened.
The invention solves this problem in that the corners are provided in such a manner with cutouts, starting from the face-sided cutting edge, that the results are side strips, which form preferably handle straps and whose outer ends are provided with redetachable connecting means and that are designed so long that they can be folded in the outward direction by folding diagonally beyond the side edges of the sack or bag.
Sacks or bags of the class described in the introductory part are usually opened by severing the head weld, sealing the sack, with a cut parallel to said head weld. If a partial quantity is removed from such an opened sack or bag, the side walls and optionally the side folds of the bag can be laid flat until said bag is filled and then closed by rolling up. After forming this roll, however, it must be fixed in position in order to prevent it from an undesired unrolling, a feature that is usually solved with adhesive strips or clamps. In the case of the sack or bag, according to the invention, the rolled up opening side can be bent or curled around the central axis of the sack or bag so that the strips, which are provided with the redetachable connecting means and which project laterally beyond the rolled up opening side of the bag, can be connected together so that the roll, sealing the bag, is fixed in position.
Expediently the redetachable connecting means comprise VELCRO hook and loop fasteners, permanently tacky remaining layers, snap fasteners or strings.
If permanently tacky remaining layers are provided, they are preferably covered with peelable layers up until the time they are first connected together.
If the connecting means comprise strings, the strips, connected to them, do not have to project beyond the roll, sealing the sack, because a seal can be achieved by merely knotting the strings. If the seal is accomplished with the use of strings, they do not have to be connected to the strips, but rather it suffices to connect them to one side of the sack or bag.